


just the one, please!

by FujoshiFluff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFluff/pseuds/FujoshiFluff
Summary: an au where viktor has a younger twin brother who is a russian hitman. ((set in the same universe, just with viktorx2))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaizuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizuka/gifts).



> this was born from my need of dark!viktor or blackbutler type viktor, which i mentioned as a kind of prompt, feel free to use your imagination *winks*

this younger twin wears his similarly silver coloured hair long, about just brushing about the dimples of his back. and just like his older brother, he has a proclivity for meeting yuuri fully naked. 

the first time was by accident, but it still counts. 

the second time was all the hitman's nudist tendency. somehow, the other's nakedness was worse, seeing as how he looked so much like a younger viktor, especially with the long hair.

yuuri never expected meeting the younger brother like that. he didn't even know viktor had a younger brother, much less a twin. seeing a viktor doppelganger stripped down while viktor was pinning him down on the tatami mats was something yuuri can never erase out of his memory.

after several seconds of silence and staring, yuuri promptly choked down his scream but was unable to do anything about his face blushing red, viktor's simple 'this is my twin brother' didn't really help much. 

viktor explained himself to yuuri that he suspected his brother hiding fresh injuries from his previous 'mission' so he took it to himself to strip his younger twin naked. 

viktor's twin didn't speak a lick of japanese. but he had no qualms speaking to viktor in rapid russian and leering at yuuri. yuuri felt himself blush oncemore, his mind still can't help piece that the younger twin is definitly not viktor, no matter how much he looks like viktor. he is more dangerous, apart from supposedly being a hitman, the fact that he keeps checking him out, leering and making lewd gestures to viktor, his long hair was pooling down his back seductively, his borowed onsen robe hung loose and open to reveal a smooth and firm chest, nipples stark against his pale russian skin, and a hint of happy trail just below his hard abs- yuuri caught himself staring more than once and from the smirks he was getting from the younger twin, they were noticed. 

viktor was sitting beside him while all three of them ate in silence. because of the younger twin unexpectedly showing up at the inn, viktor had to postpone their practices at the rink for the day, and they spent the night eating and drinking and viktor switching japanese and russian speak between them. 

yuuri was pleasantly buzzed by the sake when he felt viktor's arm slung over his shoulder, viktor happily and drunkenly exclaiming to his younger twin how he found his inspiration in yuuri and how yuuri is this and that, mostly gushing, and babbling, and giggling slightly. yuuri simply looked down at his hands on his lap and smiled embarrassed. 

"sorry, little brother, you'll have to find your own inspiration because this one's mine." viktor softly spoke, but in japanese so only yuuri was able to understand. though from viktor's suddenly serious demenor, and from the way the other brother sighed dejectedly, leaning on his hands lazily, the younger twin got the message.


	2. just the one?

The next morning, Yuuri almost had a heart attack.

Waking up that one time with Viktor cuddling him in his bed was nothing compared to what he woke up to now. Somehow, that night Nicholai had settled down to his other side and he was now lost between two pairs of (very firm) Russian arms and legs. 

Yuuri is trying very hard not to think about Nicholai’s warm chest pressed on his back, or the soft huffs of breath he feels at the front of his neck where Viktor’s face is currently pressed against.

Too much! Yuuri’s mind provides. Also, he really needs to pee from last night’s drinking.

Yuuri was lying on his side, half of his face in Viktor’s hair, his right arm is being used as a pillow by Viktor and his arm is pinned down his side by Nicholai’s heavy biceps. 

Yuuri’s heart is beating loud in his ears. He checks to see if Viktor is still asleep and does the same for Nicholai, turning his head slightly and promptly squeals to find Nicholai awake and meeting his eyes languidly. 

Yuuri stammers through a jumble of Japanese syllables and finished off with a stuttered good morning in English, his face burning red and hair mussed.   
Ignoring the other’s words, Nicholai’s eyes roam over Yuuri’s disheveled appearance. 

Nicholai guessed he was in the same state, if Yuuri’s blatant staring at his exposed front was to go by. Nicholai’s eyes grew mischievous and he moved closer to the other, effectively ending any form of speech from Yuuri. 

Slowly, Nicholai slides his hand up Yuuri’s left arm, feeling the soft and smooth skin, hand going under Yuuri’s shirt sleeve, drawing circles with his thumb when he felt Yuuri tense. Nicholai hears the other’s breath hitch, he presses his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck, only to glance over Yuuri’s shoulder and freeze at the sight of his twin’s icy glare.

Ah. He got caught.

A part of Nicholai wanted to keep going, but its best not to push his luck. Sighing dejectedly even as Yuuri was tugged out of his arms, he really expected no less. Viktor did warn him not to get close to Yuuri but he figured his brother wouldn’t mind just a little cuddling. 

Clearing his throat, he sat up slowly and pushed a strand of his loose hair behind his ears, the habit he got from Viktor. He looked up at Viktor, and then at Yuuri. 

“I’m sorry, Yuuri if I made you uncomfortable, please forgive my untoward actions” Nicholai said to Yuuri, tilting his head just enough to be considered a bow. 

Yuuri’s eyes widened and if it was possible, he blushed even harder. Yuuri jumped to explain that he wasn’t uncomfortable per se, he was just caught unawares, Yuuri stammered through his English. 

Then Yuuri seemed to pause and exclaims that Nicholai can speak English which Nicholai simply replies “I can” And then adds, “I adore your accent, Yuuri” Nicholai purred. 

Before Yuuri can embarrass himself further, Viktor puts his arms around Yuuri in a sideways hug. Not expecting it, Yuuri gets tipped off balance causing Viktor to support Yuuri’s weight more. 

Viktor hugs Yuuri more securely, muttering “sorry” softly. 

Yuuri’s not sure what Viktor’s apologizing for. And neither is Viktor for that matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote a different ‘morning after’ but it was too boring I had to scrap it. So, I just wrote what I felt like, and boom cuddling, boom blushing virgin Yuuri, boom jealous Viktor. 
> 
> I didn’t realize this was leaning towards Nicholai/Yuuri until I edited it. Hihihi c: 
> 
> !!! Special thanks to Ophelia_Elric for the Nicholai’s name. I sorta mashed their two suggestions (Nicholas and Nikolai) together. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading c:


End file.
